Titanium Hearts
by NinjagoGeek4EVER
Summary: Zane's been acting weirder than usual. The others are desperate to figure out why. (One-shot)


**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Here's a one-shot for you!**

"Master Wu?"

The old master glanced up from his meditation to see Pixal, a concerned look etching her features. "What is it, Pixal?"

The samurai sighed. "It's Zane," she answered, sitting down across from him. "He's been… off… lately and we're all worried about him."

The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "How 'off' are we talking?"

"He is avoiding everyone, he is preoccupied, he is… oh, Master, we do not know what is wrong and he is insisting everything is fine!"

"In other words, weird even for him?"

The samurai nodded.

"Have you talked to the others about this?"

Pixal nodded. "No one knows what is wrong. Recently, he has even been leaving for hours on end to First Spinjitzu Master knows where."

Wu could see Pixal was close to hysterics, but didn't know what to say. "Have you spoken to Zane about his odd change in behaviour?"

"Again, he insists he is fine, and that there is nothing we need to worry about. We are all concerned, though, and do not know what to do!"

"You also mentioned he was disappearing?"

Pixal nodded again. "And not telling anyone where he is going."

The door burst open to reveal a very flustered Jay. "Zane's gone again!" he announced. "I tried to stop him, or at least get a straight answer out of him, but he just told me he was running some errands. He specified they were very _personal_ errands, but I'm not sure anymore! He could be in cahoots with some villain! He could be in danger right now and we wouldn't be able to help him! He could-"

"Jay," Wu sighed. "Wherever Zane is, I am sure he is perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but he might not be!" Jay continued ranting while Wu and Pixal shook their heads, knowing Jay was too far gone in the moment to try and reason with him.

* * *

"Mr. Borg," a secretary paged.

"What is it, Ms. Hart?" the inventor asked in return.

"There is a ninja here to see you, the White Ninja of Ice."

"Send him up."

Zane was walking through the automatic doors a few seconds later, wringing his hands. Clearly, something had caused him to lose his cool, but what? And why come to him?

"How may I help you, Zane?" the inventor asked. Zane looked up at him and smiled. Nervous, Cyrus realized, as Zane explained the situation.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had last seen Zane, and the ninja were starting to get worried. The doors opened to reveal Zane, a small plastic bag dangling from his wrist.

"Where have you been?" Nya demanded. "We were worried about you."

"There is nothing to be concerned about," Zane replied. "I was just on an errand. A small, personal errand." His story was backed up by the bag, but the fact Zane wasn't giving them any information on his "errand" troubled them all.

Zane retreated into his room a few minutes later. When he did, they heard the distinct sound of a door locking.

"There's more than what he's telling us," Lloyd said. "But why does he feel the need to be so secretive?"

* * *

After dinner, in which Zane didn't eat much, the White Ninja pulled Pixal aside.

"Shall we go out tonight?" he asked.

Feeling she could finally get some answers about Zane's weird behavior, Pixal agreed.

"Wear something nice," Zane insisted, rushing back to his room.

* * *

Pixal was in the same outfit she was in when she first met Zane and fell in love with him. He was dressed the same as that fateful day as well. They were in the Shuricopter, heading to an unknown location.

Pixal was starting to get really worried.

Zane finally parked the 'copter in a small clearing. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the stars were coming out in full force. He gestured for her to follow him to a cliff overlooking a lush green forest.

The beauty almost made her forget her mission.

Zane straightened, radiating both confidence and nervousness.

"Pixal?" The samurai turned to face the Ice Master. "We've been together for a few years now. Before we met, I felt there was something missing in my life. In a way, you helped me heal further than I could have without you after my father passed on. I knew I would never be able to forget you. After… After I died, I knew I needed to return. For you. When we were captured, I only wanted to protect you.

"There are no words to describe how heartbroken I was when you were scrapped. I couldn't leave you there, so I took you with me. The only thing I regret looking back is not getting you a physical body sooner.

"When we found out you were the new samurai, I knew the dangers of losing each other were greater than they ever were. And yet, we persisted. We pushed hard to keep our love going.

"Pixal, I don't think I want to be your boyfriend anymore."

The samurai was confused. Zane had just told her he loved her deeply, so why would he not want to date her anymore? There was something definitely wrong.

Zane reached into his back pocket and pulled out a circular item. Pixal recognized it, though something got stuck in her processors as he got down on one knee.

"Will you be my yang?"

"Oh, Zane! Yes!"

* * *

The ninja were getting concerned. Zane and Pixal had been gone for a while, and they could only guess as to what was happening to the two.

Eager voices grabbed their attention as the Monastery doors opened, revealing the two nindroids. Their hands were tightly intertwined, and they were staring each other in the eyes, talking in rushed, giddy voices.

"What's going on?" Nya asked.

"Did you figure out what was wrong?" Kai added.

"There was never anything wrong to begin with!" Pixal exclaimed.

Then they noticed the pins.

"This explains everything," Lloyd whispered.

"You asked her to be your yang?!" Cole asked.

"Oh, Zane, Pixal!" Nya gasped, joyfully. "Congratulations!"

* * *

About two weeks later, Pixal was in her room in the Monastery looking at herself in a mirror.

The wedding plans had fallen into place fairly quickly. They agreed on white and lavender carnations and the entire building was decked out in a similar color-coordination. Pixal was now in a beautiful white wedding dress with lavender highlights. Behind her, Skylor and Nya were wearing deep violet dresses.

When her father came into the room, wearing a nice suit with a violet bowtie, she was ready.

Skylor and Nya went out first. Allies had come dressed in white and all kinds of purples. Lloyd had been offered position as Zane's best man, and now stood in a suit with a long violet tie.

Once the two girls had taken their positions, Cyrus told Pixal to take his hand and walk down the aisle to the Ice Master.

Already in place, Zane was in a lavender suit with a white shirt and a tie to match the suit. When he saw the Borg's coming, he straightened, if that was even possible with how straight he was.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of words, pictures, and a lot of holding each other close.

But Zane and Pixal agreed it was a day they wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

**A/N: Why is this not happening in canon? THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN, TOMMY ****ANDREASEN****!**

**Reveiw!**

**~NG**


End file.
